


all that sweet talk

by valiantlybold



Series: Not Just A Random Dicking [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Cooking, Dialogue Heavy, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plans For The Future, Romantic Fluff, Talking, The Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, or maybe its mechanic logan now???, trucker logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantlybold/pseuds/valiantlybold
Summary: Logan and Bucky havethe Talk.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Logan (X-Men)
Series: Not Just A Random Dicking [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300253
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	all that sweet talk

“Hey, Buck?”

“Yeah?”

Bucky tries to stay focused on the cuts of meat in the pan as they fry. Behind him, on the kitchen island, Logan’s busy with preparing the salad.

“I was-... I was thinkin’,” the older man says.

“Mh-hm,” Bucky hums. “About what?”

“My job.”

Bucky frowns slightly for a moment. They usually don’t talk much about Logan’s work, unless it’s about what days he’ll be gone. “What about it?”

Logan sighs. He stops what he’s doing, in the middle of cutting up the cucumber. Fuck, Logan’s not good at... _talking._ He’s gotten better at it, but he’s got a long damn way to go. Lucky Bucky doesn’t seem to mind dragging it out of him kicking and screaming. Or in this case, luring it out like a scared animal with quiet patience.

“I’m... I’m gonna quit.”

“What?” Bucky questions, and it takes a certain amount of control to keep from turning away from the stove; he wants to look at Logan while they have this conversation, _but_ he would also like to avoid burning the building down. “Why? I thought you liked it? Being a trucker, and stuff?”

Logan clears his throat. “I do. I-... I did,” he says, as he starts dealing with the cucumber again. “But... Wanna get a job here. In town. So I can be here all the time. With you.”

A flustered smile fills Bucky’s face. Logan wants that? Logan wants to…stay with him? All the time?

“I’ve… I’ve actually got a job lined up,” Logan goes on. “At an auto-shop. As a mechanic, y’know. There’s…an interview. In a couple days. Met the owner already. He, uh, he looked over my resume and stuff, and he says the interview’s just a formality, but the job’s pretty much mine, if I want it.”

Bucky can’t take it anymore. He turns down the heat on the plate to keep the food from burning. Then, he turns on his toes and wraps himself around his man. Logan stops again, chuckling softly as he sets the knife aside. He pats Bucky’s hands, which are clasped at Logan’s belly.

“I would be _so happy,_ if you were here all the time,” Bucky tells him. “And if quitting the trucker game is what _you_ want, then I’m totally on your side. _But_ I also don’t want you to do all this just because that’s what you think _I_ want.”

“What d’you mean, kitten?”

Bucky hugs him tighter for a moment. “I want you to do all this stuff ‘cause it’s what _you_ wanna do. I’d love to have you here all the time, of course, but only if it’s what you want.”

Logan tugs at Bucky’s clasped hands, making him let go for a moment, but only so that Logan can turn around to hold him in return.

“Baby, what I _want,_ is to be with you as much as possible,” Logan tells him. “Don’t care where I am, or what I’m doin’, as long as I’m with you.”

Bucky’s smile grows wider as he hides his face in Logan’s shoulder. _But_ he has to tear himself away from Logan soon enough, due to the food. He moves the meat around some to avoid it burning.

“I love you,” Bucky says, even as he’s fiddling with the cooking. “I’m by your side no matter what you do. _Plus,_ once you get one’a those jumpsuit uniform things, we can sneak into the shop and have some _fun.”_

The other man chuckles, the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board picking up again. “I’ll make sure to get a closing shift as soon as possible, then.”

“Steaks are done!” Bucky says then, deeming the meat to have been tortured by his awful cooking skills for long enough. “Potatoes and sauce too! Salad?”

“All done,” Logan answers, dumping the last of the veggies in the bowl.

He throws some salt and pepper on it, adds some olive oil and a sprinkle of lime, then brings it to the table. Once everything’s set out, they take their seats. Logan pours them each a healthy serving of wine, while Bucky plates them each a steak.

“Can I ask you something?” Bucky poses, after they’ve eaten in a comfortable, companionable silence for some minutes.

Logan washes down his food with a sip of wine. “’Course y’can, kitten,” he says. “What’s goin’ on?”

Bucky pokes at his potatoes. It’s a reasonable question to ask, he knows that. They really should do it by now. They’ve been together for some nine months now, it’s time to... _discuss_ things, right? They’re far enough into this relationship to have realized what they want out of it, aren’t they?

“Can we...have _the talk?”_

Logan’s brows furrow. “The talk? Whatcha mean? We’re talkin’ right now,” he says, shrugging.

Bucky smiles, letting out a soft laugh. “Yeah, we are, but... _the talk._ Y’know?” he says still, unsure of how to put it, really. “We...talk about what _this_ is, I guess?”

 _“This?”_ Logan repeats, obviously confused. “I don’t see your point.”

“This,” Bucky says, gesturing loosely between them with his wineglass before raking a short sip. “Us. Our relationship.”

Logan hums, nodding as he understand what Bucky means. He shrugs. “I dunno. It’s...a relationship? Boyfriends? I love you, you love me. Ain’t more complicated than that, is it?”

Bucky shrugs too. “I guess so. But I mean, the talk’s s’pposed to be about the future, I guess?” he says. “Like, what we want us to be in the future? Like, are we getting married, do we wanna have kids, where d’we wanna live? That sorta thing.”

Logan chews slowly on a slice of his steak. He seems to be considering the questions, so Bucky decides to do the same.

Getting married. Yeah, getting married some day would be nice. If not just for the tax benefits, he thinks and grins to himself. But no, actual marriage, that would totally be something Bucky would be on board with. Celebrating their love and their relationship, showing it off to everyone they know, and also may proving wrong all the people who thought they’d never last beyond a month or two, that too.

Getting married! _Being_ married to Logan! Logan being his _husband!_ Walking down the aisle to meet the love of his life and declaring their love in front of everyone they know. It all sounds amazing. His heart thrills with excitement as he thinks about it.

He’s thought about marriage before, sure, but not so... _concretely?_ More as a concept, than an actual _plan._ But honestly? Being married Logan sounds like a dream come true.

And typically, with marriage, comes kids, he supposes. Kids. Having kids. Adopting kids. Hm... He’s not... _in love_ with the idea, not in the same way as he is with getting married. He’s never thought of himself as a parent, really? Guess that’s a firm _no_ on kids, then. Bucky’s of the firm belief that if you are not _one-hundred_ percent committed to the idea of having children and dealing with all that they entail, _you shouldn’t have kids._ Not only will the parent suffer for it, but more importantly, _the child_ will suffer. Kids are intuitive like that. They’ll _sense_ that the parents are dissatisfied, unhappy, and blame themselves for it. Bucky would _never_ want to put a child through that.

And as for the living situation... Well, he got the internship at S.I after graduation, so he’ll have to live in New York City for a while. After that, it really depends on where he can get a job. He hopes S.I will hire him, of course, but there’s no guarantee of that. He hopes Logan will be okay with not really being in control of that.

“So. Um,” Bucky breaks the silence. “Let’s start with marriage, I guess. How...do you feel about it?”

Logan hums. They both lean back in their seats, as they finished eating while quietly contemplating things. Logan’s crosses his arms. Bucky refills their glasses.

“It’s not somethin’ I ever saw for myself, I guess,” Logan admits. “But...if it’s with you? _Absolutely.”_

A blush instantly covers Bucky’s shocked face.

Logan...really thinks that? Oh. Wow... Bucky doesn’t even know what to _think!_

Logan thinks he’s such an emotional _brick-wall,_ but how could he possibly be, when he _constantly_ ambushes Bucky with the _sweetest_ things like that?

“And you?” Logan asks, snapping Bucky out of his head. “Think you’d wanna marry an old dog like me?”

Instinctively, Bucky grabs his napkin and throws it at Logan. It’s training, to teach him to _not_ say mean things about himself. Bucky won’t have it! None of it! He won’t allow it.

“You’re not _old!”_ he says, like he has a hundred times before. “You’re in your thirties, Logan! That’s not _old._ And for your information, _yes,_ I’d actually love to marry you one day, so _there.”_

The other man chuckles at that, probably mostly at the delivery of the statement.

“I’d want a big fancy wedding with my whole family and all my friends, and your brother, and your friends,” Bucky goes on. “And we could have a nice picture of your mother in one of the front row seats, so she can see it too, but your dad can die in a fire for all I care. And I’d want _you_ in a _sexy_ tux, and maybe I’d wear a dress, I dunno, guess it sorta depends how I’m feelin’ on the day but I guess that’d be hard to plan for, but I’m smart so I’d figure something out. _And_ I’d totally buy all that bridal lingerie for the wedding night, ‘cause wifey gotta keep the hubby happy,” he ends his tirade with a grin, winking at the other man.

Logan chuckles at it, but again, probably mostly at the delivery, because he does _not_ look like he disagrees with _any_ of those hypotheticals.

“Like the sound’a that,” he says, confirming Bucky’s suspicion. “And then? Where would we live, as newly weds?”

Bucky shrugs. “New York, I guess, if it’s while I’ve got my internship, or if I get hired somewhere in the city,” he admits. “But honestly, as long as I can find work I like, I guess I’d be okay with pretty much anywhere. You?”

Logan sips on his wine. “You lead, I’ll follow. Guessin’ there ain’t many jobs out there for biomechanical engineers, but me? I could probably find some kinda work wherever we go,” he says. “Mechanic, handyman, whatever. Hell, I’ll bag groceries and wait tables if it’s what I can get. As long as you’re happy.”

There he goes _again,_ absolutely smashing Bucky’s heart to bits with how sweet he is! God, he wants to throw himself across the fucking table to kiss that fool for it.

“A-And, um,” Bucky stuttered, flustered. “W-What about kids?”

 _“No,”_ Logan says firmly, surprising Bucky for a moment. “No kids.”

But Bucky quickly remembers the reason. After all, he mention him only moments ago.

“You’re not gonna be like your dad,” Bucky tells him curtly. “Trust me. Even if you were, I’d _kill you_ before I let you lay a hand on any child of mine.”

Oddly enough, Logan looks _comforted_ by the sentiment.

“I’d rather die than... Than be _that,”_ he says, eyes cast low and voice quiet.

“I know. I’m not...super into the idea of havin’ kids, but if we do, at some point, I’d never let you be like that. _Never.”_

Logan’s face fills with a small, soft smile. It’s the kind of smile Bucky knows is never directed at anyone other than him.

“Is there...anything else you wanna discuss?” Logan asks. “Can’t think’a anythin’ else, myself.”

“Last names,” Bucky submits. “I might not take your name if we get married, ‘cause if I do decide to get my doctorate, I kinda really wanna be _Doctor Barnes,_ just to piss off my dad since he’s a ‘real’ doctor.”

They both chuckle at that, wineglasses clinking in a celebratory toast over the possible future pissing-off of George Barnes.

Logan shrugs as he takes a sip. “Nothin’ stoppin’ me from takin’ your name,” he says. “Hell, that’d probably piss off _both_ your parents, _and_ my dad. _And_ we’d be James Barnes and James Barnes, and I think that’s kinda funny.”

Bucky snorts, almost choking on this delicious red. _“Oh, my god,_ I totally forgot Logan’s your middle name!” he says once his airways are sufficiently cleared. “Imagine that! _James, do you take James to be your lawfully wedded husband?_ Oh, God, that’s gonna _kill_ Becca!”

Logan pours more wine.

 _The Talk_ is always made out to be so scary in movies and on TV, but honestly? Bucky didn’t realize it could be this _fun._

Maybe that’s just because this is true fuckin’ love, and he’ll hear no arguments on that.

**Author's Note:**

> and i, oop-
> 
> Ok so total gear-shift after that lol but im kneading this whole Logans Surprise Gangbang Party For Bucky idea, and im thinking its gonna be a bunch of logans friends and idk how much theyll be mentioned by name, but this is the list I have so far:
> 
> Wade Wilson, Remy LeBeau, Colossus, Hank McCoy (Beast), Benjamin Poindexter (Bullseye, from the DD netflix show), Matt Murdock, Frank Castle, Cable, Scott Summers (Cyclops. He and Cable are related SOMEHOW but they refuse to say how and vehemently deny being brothers lol), Brock Rumlow   
> and Jack Rollins
> 
> I kinda want there to be more of them lol so feel free to give suggestions cause i Need em


End file.
